The present invention relates to improved spring structures formed from a conventional rope which has been (1) either impregnated with a binder or (2) saturated with a binder under pressure and to a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, plastic springs made of epoxy and reinforced by fibers are known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,424 and 4,260,143. However, springs of this type relied on the fibers to reinforce the plastic but, insofar as known, the springs were not formed from conventional rope material which was held in spring form by a binder which saturated the rope under pressure. Furthermore, insofar as known, the prior art did not include a teaching of self-damping springs of the foregoing type fabricated from twisted rope. Also, insofar as known, the prior art did not include springs made of rope which included a spring portion impregnated with binder and an untreated rope portion integral therewith.